You Fucking Licked Me
by BlackMoxleyTrashQueen
Summary: Prompt from PsychRollins based off of a gif I made. "ok so what about if I hit you with FCW ambrollins, after the match in your gif - where they haven't actually really had much to do with other until that match and the sexual tension is too much so they have to let it out someway - do what you want with that!"
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys! It's been a long time. I haven't wrote in years so please be gentle and maybe send me some feedback so I can improve? Enjoy :) 3 x

* * *

Seth gets that it's weird and completely unusual for him to be roaming the backstage halls of the FCW arena, still in his ring gear, searching for a guy who he's barely spoken a word to outside of the ring. He knows. But his feet wont' stop caring him either way, and he is so done trying to work out whats going on with his body just now that he just gives into the overwhelming need to see Ambrose right now.

His mind is still replaying their match in his head over and over, just fueling the fire that seems to be pumping through his veins, burning through him, carrying him onward. Seth had never felt the urge to really go over spots with Dean, he was from ROH and Dean was well known in CZW & Dragon Gate - you put two guys with that kind of indie heritage into a ring and it's going to be magic without the need for planning - but there was certain things over the last few weeks that had bugged him, and tonight was the straw that broke the camels back - he had to say something.

Seth can still practically feel exactly where Dean's tongue traced over his shoulder and neck after he'd slapped Seth, and his entire body still gets a hot flush when he thinks about Deans hands on his hip guiding his ass towards his cock. Seth's pretty sure no - one else noticed it and if they did they would chalk it up to that Ambrose guy being a bit out there, but it's not really about what other people think, it's about the fact that every time they step into a ring together it feels like there's something slowly building to an explosion and Seth is in desperate need to control it somehow - before it ruins him.

He doesn't bother knocking when he finally comes across the room that Dean likes to get ready in alone - because apparently he's to good for the locker room with the rest of the guys - but right now Seth's never been more grateful for this fact.

"Well, come in why don't you?" Dean's voice drawls out sounding something between annoyed and amused. Seth doesn't want to hear any of it.

"Never asked permission to walk into any other locker room - not gonna start now" Seth ignores the fact that this isn't a locker room, but rather a storage room that Dean makes his own make-shift locker room every week.

"And people wonder why I don't like others" Dean mutters to himself but it makes Seth seethe with annoyance and anger, who the fuck did this dude think he was?

"You fucking licked me" He accuses finally and Dean grins like he knew every single thing going through Seth's mind. Seth felt so out of control of this situation and he really hated feeling like this. Hates feeling like he's being stringed along for the ride and there's nothing he can do about it - and that's exactly how he felt every time Dean Ambrose was in front of him. Why had he thought a confrontation would be a good idea?

"And then you bent over for me" Dean says as if that was supposed to make everything okay, grin fucking splitting his face like he was having the time of his life. Seth wanted to kick him in the face again.

Seth wants to defend himself, tell him that he knows exactly what he done because he's a goddamn professional who knows how to conduct himself in the ring and on tv. Instead what comes out is, "And you slapped my ass"

Dean hummed still amused, "And you backed into it" Dean accused, blue eyes sparkling and Seth knows the other man has him back into a corner, because he did. He felt those strong hands on his ass and it felt like second nature to just accept it, to silently ask for more of it.

"I kicked you in the head" But Seth's voice isn't cocky and confident like it had been moments ago, its shaky and insecure and Seth wants to kick himself in the head now because of it, it's giving so much more away than he had bargained for.

Dean's shit eating grin only gets wider and it causes Seth to push hard against his chest, a low growl coming out as some sort of warning to Dean to not fuck with Seth when he was in this mood. Dean pushed him back though, he should know by now that he wouldn't back down. Seth's back hit the door behind him, a dull thud echoing around them before Dean pressed himself against him his arms boxing Seth in making him feel like he can't breathe in the too small space, but Seth kept eye contact with him, his reputation might not be built on the fact he never knew when to quit but it didn't mean his stubbornness couldn't match Dean's.

"You know the funny thing about all of this?" Dean's voice is still mocking him still sounds so amused like this is all just a big game to him, and Seth hates it. Wants to rip apart that damn mouth until it's unable to make anymore judgmental sounds. "I've known for weeks where this was going to end up, and yet you still look really surprised... really thought you where smarter than that" Seth growled again, because how fucking dare he? But his thoughts stop when he feels one of Dean's knees slip in between his, pressing himself unbelievably closer.

Again, all Seth wants to do is argue. Wants to defend himself, his pride and his fucking art form but Dean's making it really difficult to think about anything other than the pressure Dean's thigh is causing on his cock. He quickly glances down at the two body's pressed against one another and he's mentally scolding himself not not putting on more clothes before coming here - even just a hoody - because Dean's already mostly dressed and he looks like a desperate hooker standing here pinned under Dean in his too tight and too revealing ring gear. He realized a moment too late his hands have came up to grip and Deans hips a moment too late when he feels the rough denim under his fingertips.

He also realizes right then that because he's so caught somewhere between furious and so turned on it actually hurts (because he has finally worked out far to late what he's feeling) , he hasn't said a single word since Dean insulted his intelligence. He looks back up at Dean, only to be caught off guard again when he kisses him. Well it's more like biting at his mouth, but what he's doing to Dean isn't any less violent.

The noises that leave him, though. Those are just plain needy. And he should be embarrassed but he's just not, at least not right now. Instead he tries to lift one hand to Dean's neck but he swats it away and Seth instantly understands that he's playing by Dean's rules or not at all. Instead lets it fall back onto the small of Dean's back, sliding down to paw at his ass and pull him in closer - not that Seth thinks that's actually possible.

He feels his head being pulled back, Dean's hand tugging at his own hair and he so wants to complain about how unfair that is. He doesn't. Just whimpers as Dean Kisses and bites his way down his neck, leaving Seth hopeless to do anything but grind hopelessly against Dean making him feel like a teenager again.

Dean ducks his head quickly, his tongue disappearing down the well defined line of his stomach, another loud frustrated moan leaving his mouth. Dean claps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide but shining with mischief and Seth knows why, can hear people right outside in the corridor talking happily as they get ready to leave and Seth feels his stomach drop nervously.

"Tryin' to get us both fired, pretty boy?" Dean drawls right against his ear causing Seth to shiver under him, panting against his hand. They should definitely not be doing this at work. But against his own advice he feels Dean roughly shove his ring gear down his thighs, and his cock spring free before he does the same to himself. Seth can't force himself to move, his entire body filled with nervous energy at the idea of being caught like this and utterly turned on that he doesn't really care if they do. He just watches on as Dean's hand wraps around both their cocks and jacks them both in unison. Seth's really glad Dean's hand is over his mouth right now, because that sight alone - never mind how good it feels to finally have some real contact - makes his knees weak and his vocal chords sing. Maybe he was trying to get them fired. "Fucking knew you'd be noisey" Dean sounds pissed, but he looks so fucking pleased that it makes Seth's head spin.

Seth finally decides fuck Dean's rules, when he grabs the back of his head forcing him to kiss him, because if he was going to be kept quiet then it better be worth being muted for. Dean moans a little when Seth's tongue works its way into his mouth.

Dean's thumb swiped over his head, collecting the pre-come that's gathered there - giving away exactly how hot he is for this, and Seth's knees shake, hips pumping to meet Dean's hand. Seth's hand tightens in Dean's hair, the other sliding down to cup his now bare ass and fuck if that isn't the hottest thing he's felt in far to long.

Seth knows he's not going to last long, this thing between them building up for far too long by now for him to even have a chance, but by the noises he's swallowing down from Dean he doesn't think he's the only one. So he lets that feeling right behind his navel grow, lets it take over his movements and wipe his mind completely blank of anything that isn't both of them in this tiny room, lets himself give into the pleasure that's coming from Dean's hand and cock on him.

Dean's hand is hot and firm, stroking him like Seth gave him instructions on how to get him off while the slide of Dean's cock on the underside of his own was providing just enough pressure that he can't take anymore. He breaks their kiss, intent on telling Dean just how close he is, but he glances down at the sight of both of there shafts being worked and loses it instantly, a strangled "fuck" leaving Seths mouth, before he bits down on his bottom lip, eyes screwed shit and head thrown back as he tried to control the sounds hes making as wave after wave of his climax wrecks his body.

Slow as ever tonight, Dean realizes a second too late that Dean's followed him right over the edge, and when he finally manages to blink his eyes open Dean's grinning at him, looking just as boneless and satisfied as Seth feels.

They don't move or speak for a second, just staring at each other. Dean looks slightly smug but Seth's still just trying to work out exactly how they got here to want to dispute who should be looking so smug and then all of a sudden Dean's moving cleaning both of their come off his hand and Seths stomach, before throwing the shirt into his bag. Seth only moves to tuck himself away when Dean does and slides his jacket on, not bothering with a top. Seth doesn't think he ever should again, but maybe he's just come-drunk right now.

Another shrill laugh outsides brings Seth right back to where they are and for a second he's so convinced they've been caught.

"Never done it at work, huh?" Dean teases, lifting his bag over his shoulder.

"No" Seth finally manages to find his voice again, and he's slightly pissed at himself that it took so long.

"You'll get used to it" Dean grins and Seth's whole body flushes at the idea. "Now. I don't know about you, but I need to get home and have a shower but I'm going to go head and call that I'll see you later?" Dean says as he pulls Seth closer to him, turning so he's at the door now instead of him.

Seth hates that he doesn't even take a moment to consider before he just reply's with a simple, "Yeah"

Dean's got that shit-eating grin back, "Swing by the motel about 8, pretty boy - please don't be late" He winks, stealing another kiss, before opening the door and leaving Seth confused and frustrated with himself. More so when he realized he's already trying to work out which motel he's to be at come eight o'clock.


	2. Fuck Dean Ambrose He's An Asshole

Seth's never been one for relationships, anyone could tell you that just by recalling his track record. And he's not even sure that's what he wanted or expected from Dean, but somethings got him feeling off by the way the other man all but ignored him since the day of TV taping a week ago.

Seth shifted where he was seated, not able to pull his eyes away from Dean running the ropes practicing with one of the newer kids signed to developmental, but feeling like he had to at least make some effort to not look like a stalker as he pulled his phone out.

It's not like they haven't seen each other, they've been in matches all week at house shows. And it's not like Seth's exactly bringing it up either, so he knows he doesn't really have the right to complain. But at the same time, he can't sit down or work out or wrestle without having a dull ache remind him of how good it felt to have Dean fucking him, so he thinks he at least has more right to complain than Dean does. If Dean does. Which Seth has no fucking idea about, because Dean's face is a completely unreadable mask.

At least at work it is. Seth shook his head when once again another mental image flashes at the memory of how Dean's face contorts when he comes.

"So did you find the motel all right?" Seth's head snaps away from Dean to catch the look on Cesaro's face, heart beating too fast before he remembers.

 _-  
"Hey Cesaro!" Seth calls to one of his oldest friends in the business. "You seen Ambrose?" He asks what he hopes is casually because he's still completely boneless from Dean jerking them off moments ago._

 _"Just missed him, why?" Cesaro reply's waving a hand off towards the door on the far end._

 _"Left his shirt among my shit" Seth gave the most honest reason and hoped to death his friend didn't call him out on his bullshit._

 _"You mean you spread your shit out too much as usual?" Cesaro countered and Seth rolled his eyes. Wanting his ring gear not to look a crumpled mess shouldn't be such a crime but here he is. "I dropped him off at the motel on 16th last week, he's probably there again" His friend continued and Seth had to hold back a triumphant grin._

 _"Thanks. I'll drop it off at some point" Seth gave a shrug, still hoping he didn't look like an excited 12 year old girl. With that he clapped his friend on the shoulder and made his way out to his car, still not able to believe the turn today took._

"What? Oh. Yeah." Seth shrugged, checking his phone and silently cursing. He shouldn't have sat here watching Dean practicing so close to the show starting. He was a wreck right now. "Thanks for that by the way" He told Cesaro, picking his bag up over his shoulder, and indicating with his head that he was going to get ready, like everyone else currently milling around him.

When he reaches the locker room, Seth's thankful that it's empty as he starts to peal off his clothes. Not really wanting to have to explain to anyone why he's got fading bruises that could only be explained as fingertips dug into his hips too hard as he's being pulled back.

As he pulled his trunks up and tied the chord, he's really thankful that he can cover that particular piece of evidence, because he's not really sure he could explain this away so easily as he did the others. He turns to sit and put on his boots and kickpads but catches his reflection in the mirror and he can't stop himself pulling the material back down and letting his own fingers dig into the spaces Dean marked out on his hips.

 _-_

 _Seth's pulls one hand out of his jean pockets, knocking tentatively on the door as he nervously looks over his shoulder. There's no need. How many times has he called over at a friends place or room after a show? Even if he was seen, no-one would question why two workmates where hanging out, and even if they did he still had Dean's tshirt as an excuse - although - now that he thought about it, since it was still covered in both of their come he didn't think that was going to help his 'I'm not here to fuck my colleague' case._

 _Dean opens the door just before Seth's ready to lose his mind and knock again. He takes in Seth for a second before scoffing._

 _"You'd think getting your rocks off earlier would have chilled you out a bit" He says stepping back to let Seth in, which the younger gladly accepted with a last nervous glance thrown over his shoulder before the door was closed and Seth finally felt like he could breathe. "But apparently you're always a nervous wreck"_

 _Seth almost tells Dean that he's usually the most calm and together person on the planet and it's only since Dean showed up that he's been like this, but he bites down on his tongue. Settling for just remembering to breathe properly because his lungs feel like they've been deprived of oxygen for hours and they're ready to burst._

 _"I'm fine" He finally says, eyes roaming over every inch of the other man like he'd been starved of the privilege for too long._

 _"You sure?" Dean asks, one hand sliding over his hip to draw him in closer, the other up his chest and around the back of his neck, resting his forehead against Seth's. He nodded, mouth slightly parted, eyes locked on Dean's mouth. "You won't be" Dean grins before smashing their mouths together._

 _Seth loses himself then, letting the other push him towards the bed, letting him bite, claw and mark every piece of him he wanted to. Didn't care that he had to wrestle half naked tomorrow and everyone was going to see it. If anything he got a kick out of it, but that was just Seth in a nutshell. As the older man tore his way through Seth's clothing and skin alike he got the impression Dean was trying to scare him off, trying to show him that he was as every bit messed up and twisted as he acted on screen. Seth should have probably warned him that that's exactly what drew him in. That no matter what Dean threw at Seth he could take it. All of it._

 _Seth's gave the chance to eat his words when he feels Dean's wet fingers at his entrance. He hasn't been with a guy in so long now, and he knows Dean isn't the 'take-your-time-and-go-easy' type. And he's proven to be right when he has to bite down on Dean's shoulder to muffle a pained-hiss. It doesn't stop him spreading his legs wider, though. Doesn't stop him pushing back on the intrusion like all he wants in life is for this to be over so he can have Dean's cock in him already._

 _"Not a fucking chance, pretty boy" Dean chuckled in his ear, a sharp pull on his hair making his head fall back, "Wanna hear every noise coming from your pretty mouth" Dean's voice should be illegal, Seth decided after he lets out another needy whimper. He wants to tell him how much he hates being called pretty - any part of him - but he feels like that's already a lost battle._

 _Dean pushes a third finger inside him and Seth already feels too full, but in the best possible way. He forgot how much he loved this, how good it felt to have someone forcing him open to take them. Didn't know how much he'd love it when it was Dean._

 _Seth's mewling on every movement of Dean's hand and they both know he's not even touched his prostate yet - can tell by the look on Dean's face he's purposely avoiding that little bundle of heaven - and it's just to tease him some more._

 _"Dean!" He finally growls out, demanding more without really saying it. He's not at the begging part yet, but he also knows that it isn't that far off either._

 _To Seth's disappointment he's empty a second later and Dean's sitting back on his knees, looking down at Seth under him. Dean's spreading lube over his cock and Seth's eyes suddenly can't look anywhere else, his hole clenching around the emptiness where Dean's fingers should still be._

 _"Last chance to back out" Dean says, the look on his face begging him not too._

 _"Not a chance" Seth breathes and he's glad that his voice portrayed how confident he was in those words, because fuck if he was going to back out of this now. Dean grins as he shifts to position himself at Seth's entrance, and Seth loves how it feels so much bigger when it's pressed against his opening, how it threatens to tear him apart. He bites his own lip again, squirming slightly to stop himself from pushing Dean onto his back and sinking down on his cock._

 _Seth's entire mind is wiped blank when Dean starts to push inside, still meeting some resistance but Seth tries to relax and breathe through it. Short fingernails sinking into Dean's shoulders._

 _Dean's still for a moment, eyes raking over Seth making him feel more vulnerable than he ever knew possible._

 _"You good?" He asks, blanketing Seth with his own body, pulling his legs tighter around his hips._

 _"Y-yeah" Seth confirms, "M'good"_

 _Without any further warning, Dean pulls back and slams into Seth making him see stars behind his eyelids, because "Fucking yes, that's what I wanted" he calls out, face and chest flushing when he realizes and Dean throws him that shit-eating grin like Seth's just brought him Christmas early._

 _Dean continues to thrust into Seth with a force and pace that was brutal, but Seth hasn't expected anything less. He's just really glad Dean didn't disappoint, actually. And he knows his body isn't going to thank him for this when he's taking bumps all week, but he can't bring himself to care when Dean's pounding his prostate and making him roar._

 _He can feel where Dean's fingers are probably going to cause bruises, knows that even with all his training this was one hold he wasn't getting out of - not that he really wanted to - was all too aware of the fact that Dean had him right here where he wanted him and he wasn't going anywhere. At least not until Dean was finished with him._

Seth's brought back to himself when he hears the crowd start cheering and the ring announcers voice rumble through the building. He takes a last long look in the mirror, eyeing not only the bruises on his hips but the scratches and bite marks littering the rest of him. Shaking his head and sitting down he finally started to lace up his boots, wondering how on earth he was supposed to have a match with someone he wanted to fuck him senseless again.

Seth's caught in that weird place that only Dean can get him to again, somewhere between pissed and turned on. His back is still stinging from where Dean's reopened the scratches down his back, and his tshirt is sticking to them in the worst way leaving Seth feeling agitated. After his match with Dean, he's went straight back to the locker room to get changed because he wasn't walking into a situation that vulnerable again, no matter how much he enjoyed it.

Seth's making his way down towards Dean's storage room, when he spies him already walking out. They eye each other for a second, until they're standing in front of each other and Seth's already so nervous he's convinced Dean's going to be able to hear his heart thudding against his rib-cage.

"Oh, sweetheart. Had me worried you weren't going to show up for a second there" Dean drawled out lowly, hand over his chest and a fake concerned look covering his features and Seth wants to punch him because when did they agree to anything? They haven't spoken all week. It's been driving him insane. Dean must sense Seth's annoyance, or at the very least read into the silence, because he smirks and leans his shoulder against the wall before speaking again, "Aw, do you always pout this much if you don't get enough attention?" Bringing his thumb up to pull on Seth's bottom lip lightly as if to prove his point and Seth swats him away, annoyed.

"I don't fucking pout!" He spat out, and it caused Dean to unexpectedly throw his head back at let out a loud bark of a laugh. Seth kind of loved the sight. "And it's got nothing to do with getting attention" He said feebly, starting to get really pissed at his inability to hold a conversation with this man without turning into a mumbling mess.

"You really do" Dean hummed amused, "And if it's not about the attention you clearly want then what's it about?" Dean cocks his head slightly to the side and Seth knows that Dean's still away ahead of him in whatever game this is and he's already tired of trying to play catch up.

Seth looks away when he can't find an answer that doesn't make him sound like a desperate loser, letting out an audible exhale as he does so. "Just wanna know what the fucks going on here" he finally manages.

Dean frowns for a split second before covering everything up again and Seth's about to lose his damn mind when he answers, "Didn't take you for the relationship type"

"That's _not_ what I asked for" Seth answers to quickly and he can feel the air rushing out of his lungs, "Just don't know what's going on. What's acceptable. What isn't" He says with more confidence this time and he's glad he's managed to pull it off. More so when Dean gives him that Christmas-came-early-shit-eating-grin again. The one that makes him feel like his bones are melting.

Dean looks down the hall both ways before stepping into Seth's personal space, and whispers right into his ear "As soon as I work that out I'll let you know, yeah?" pulling back and stealing a kiss and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip before stepping away and continuing down the hall whistling leaving Seth just as confused and sexually frustrated as he was when he arrived at work today.

Fuck Dean Ambrose. He's a fucking asshole.

 _ **A/N**_  
 _ **This 100% goes to**_ _ **psychrollins**_ _ **again because I had zero confidence in this chapter and she's just so lovely and always supportive, so yeah.**_ _ **She's a Queen.**_  
 _ **Feedback is SO WELCOME and so greatly appreciated.  
Also thank you to everyone who commented and responded to the last chapter, you guys are all lovely and I thank you guys too. 3 .**_


	3. Takes one to know one

_**PsychRollins** , is literally the only reason I ever have any confidence to post. Ever. Praise her._

* * *

Seth's really start to piss himself off now. For weeks he's been able to convince himself that everything he's been feeling and doing has been Ambrose's fault. And for the most part that's the truth. It is Dean's fault there's marks all over his body, it is Dean's fault he struggles to concentrate on anything at work and it's most definitely Dean's fault he hasn't been taking any bum-bumps for the last week.

But try as he might Seth can't really blame Dean for him sitting in his apartment watching re-runs of the show and watching their matches over and over. Can't really blame Dean for the fact that he keeps getting these little bursts of arousal in the pit of his stomach every time the man sticks his tongue out, slides his body over his own or gives him that look that screams I'm-gonna-fuck-the-shit-out-of-you-later. Because even though he was there (that's him under him for a two count right now) it's somehow so different actually watching it back, seeing Dean do it to him. He remembers kicking out, he remembers getting up and continuing that match but it's just different seeing it from a third person point of view.

Seth feels himself start to thicken in his sweats when he watches Dean stick his fingers into his mouth and he remembers how hard he had to fight the urge to suck on them. He remembers how when Dean took him into a headlock that he whispered into his ear, "Didn't know you knew any self-resistant, pretty boy" And he's both relieved and disappointed that the camera's didn't pick that up.

He catches himself before he lets his hand slide into his pants because he's so not getting off to his own goddamn match, letting out a groan of frustration and wishing he could just show up at Dean's motel room and demand he fuck all the frustrations growing inside him. Dean had acted like a complete cunt the entire week, and still all Seth could think about was riding him. It's ridiculous.

It takes him a few minutes, but he's finally picking up his damn phone before he's texting Dean. 

You free tonight? - S.

 **For you, pretty boy? Always. -D.**

Still in the same motel room? - S.

 **Yup. - D.**

Be over in 15. - S.

I'll leave the door unlocked. -D 

And with that Seth's throwing on a hoodie and jumping into his car not giving a single fuck about how desperate this might make him look to Dean. Who's he trying to kid at this point anyway? Even on camera it's obvious he's a fucking whore for it. He grimaces when he thinks of the glazed over look he keeps getting in his eyes every time he's watching back a match between him and Dean that he's never had in any other match in his life. It's painfully obvious.

He forces himself to ignore the nervous pit in his stomach as he approaches the door, considers knocking before deciding against it, pushing the door open slowly and stepping inside and locking it behind him.

When he turns around hes greeted with the sight of Dean laying back on his bed - the same bed he fucked him in - shirtless, hands cradling his head, and Seth can't stop his eyes from trailing over every part of him.

"Should have known better than to try and give that ass some recovery time, huh?" Dean smirks pulling Seth out of his head. He shrugs out of his hoody before making his way over to the bed, easily straddling Dean and again not caring about how needy he looked because this is exactly where he wanted to be so screw it.

"Who said I needed any?" Seth growls out, hates that Dean assumes he knows him, hates that he's type-casted him into some little box before he's even bothered to get to know him. But at least he now has some what of an answer as to why he hadn't heard anything from the other all week. "Cause I certainly fucking didn't"

"No. No you did not." Dean grins as he nuzzles against his throat, humming in appreciation as he runs his hands over Seth's thighs, strong hands gripping at his ass that has him pushing back into it shamelessly.

"Then stop assuming you know shit all about me or what I want" Seth fists his hands into Dean's shaggy hair and pulls him in to kiss him, tongues tangling together quickly and Seth really loves how much Dean bites his lips and tongue when they kiss. Likes that everything with him has to be a mix of pain and pleasure. He's running his hands down Dean's back and over his chest because it's all hes thought about all day, hell if he's really honest Dean's body is all he's thought about all week since their last meeting in this very same room.

Dean hauls his shirt up over his head forcing them to break their kiss, "Even when you're making it this obvious?"

"Will you shut up and just fuck me already?" Seth growls because he is determined to not care, too not over think things this one time.

"And miss out on watching you lose your mind every time I say something, hell no." Dean's flashing him that fucking grin again, his tongue poking out a little and it's got Seth's cock twitching "I will fuck you though, give it to you real good like you obviously need" Dean flips them both over quickly, hands pulling his sweats away and Dean's grinning even wider when he realizes Seth isn't wearing underwear, his cock springing free and standing proud against his stomach.

"Why are you such an asshole?" Seth asks out loud, but Deans trailing kisses down the lines of his stomach so there's not so much heat in his voice, it's more of a gasp really.

Stopping right above his cock (because he apparently enjoys watching Seth squirm) Dean looks up at him, and answers with the most self confident smug smile he's ever seen on another human being "Because you like it"

"You where like this way before I came along" Seth's heard more than enough story's through the grapevine of indy wrestling to know that for a fact.

"And yet, you're still here" Dean winked before taking Seth's cock into his mouth and making him moan out softly, hands sliding into his hair.

"I swear, I actually fucking hate you" Seth managed to breath and Dean grins and hums an 'Mmhmm" around his cock. How can he still be making Seth feel like an idiot when he's got his cock stuffed into his mouth. He decides to get a bit of revenge, snapping his hips up and forcing all of his cock down Dean's throat.

It was a terrible idea, because he's punished for it a second later when Dean's pulling off and looking at him with raised eyebrows. Seth's not backing down though, for whatever reason today he's at breaking point, so he's just returning the look while nudging his cock against Dean's bottom lip.

"You don't get to act like a desperate whore and be a demanding cunt - you get that right?" Dean growls up at him and Seth smirks harder.

"Fucking watch me" Dean growls again though, gets his hands on Seth's hips and is turning him over so he's on all fours.

"And to think I was gonna blow you while I opened you up - tried to be nice because I know your ass is still hurting from last week"

"Seem to think a lot of yourself don't you? Who says I'm still sore?" Seth challenges, but he knows himself he's still sensitive, he just can't stop himself craving the other man long enough to care.

"The fact you keep back bumping moves that have never been back bumped before in the history of wrestling says your ass is still sore" Dean says smugly and he knows he's got him right then. Checkmate.

"Doesn't mean I need some sort of respite or for you to take it easy on me." He stubbornly growls back, burring his face in his arms as he feels the heat on his face grow, knowing he'd been caught out. Dean had noticed everything he really hoped he hadn't.

"Then you should have said something" Dean shoots back quickly, but he can hear a bottle being opened and he squirms, fights the urge to push his ass higher towards Dean in invitation.

"You should have asked instead of assuming" Seth hits back, glaring over his shoulder this time. "Besides. I came to see you at work today - I text you - I did say something!" He protests but he hates how much he sounds like a crazy-teenage-ex.

"I fucking hate texting by the way" Dean frowns, fingers finally lube slick and hes working two fingers inside of Seth making him hiss.

Seth is so fucking smug when he reply's, "You'll get used to it" Grin only getting wider when Dean barks out a laugh and a muttered 'bitch' sinks his teeth into the subtle flesh of Seth's ass making him squirm and giggle.

Dean makes quicker work of opening Seth that he ever knew possible, Seth thinks it's because Dean's still trying to see how far he can push Seth before he tells him to stop. Seth's just not sure he has that point in him. He enjoys this far too much. Loves feeling the burning when it's coming at Dean's hands.

"Don't make me regret inviting you over here, pretty boy" Dean tells him, as he's lining his cock up with his hole and for the first time all week Seth feels like he can breathe again, really breathe without it feeling scratchy or itchy and he's never going to admit it out loud but he's so hyper aware of it now, how desperate he's been to have Dean fucking him again.

"Dean, I invited myself over her-" He points out but his words are cut off when Dean snaps his own hips forward pushing into the hilt, hands gripping his hips in that too-tight-will-leave-bruises type way again that Seth's been thinking about for days. "O-oh god yes" He moans hands gripping the sheets, face buried into the pillow and he's circling his hips moaning as he feels his ass fight against how much he's being stretched right now, against how deep Dean is.

One of Dean's hands pulls the elastic out of his hair, shaking it lose before sliding in to grip at the base and hoisting Seth up by it making him cry out. "What have I told you about trying to keep those noises hidden?" Dean breaths in his ear, nipping at the shell and making him shudder. "Wanna hear you, pretty boy. It's half of the fun here"

Seth wishes he had a reply to that, but he's so focused on how well Dean's filling him to do anything but just push back, moan falling from his mouth. "Please Dean? Just fuck me please?" He begs quietly, all fight leaving him now that he's actually getting what he wants.

"Oh so polite now that you've got my cock in your hole, aren't you?" Dean mocks, but he's already pumping hard into Seth and making him mewl, his voice dipping with the effort.

"If you don't like me complaining - oh fuck - then d-don't leave it so long next time" Seth tries to get out, but he's too busy moaning to know if Dean even understood any of it.

"Pouting. Pouting is what you do, pretty boy" And he can /hear/ Dean's smirk, didn't have to turn his head to see it, but does anyway - because fuck Dean looks so good when he's like this - fucking deep into him, and completely in control of the situation, the smirk and him look as if they're exactly where their supposed to be. "And I didn't say I didn't like it, just didn't expect there to be so much" He teases as he continues, and Seth feels his face grow hot because he knows the entire week he'd been worse than a pining puppy who'd been left outside the store while their owner shopped.

"W-wasn't that bad" He says more to himself than Dean but it's a lie - how many times has be caught himself just staring - and Dean just chuckles at the response because he knows he doesn't even need to justify that with an answer. Apparently Seth hadn't been as subtle as he thought he was.

Seth tries to hang his head, let his hair cover his face but Dean's still got a tight grip of his hair right at the back that's starting to throb dully, adding to all the other aches he's ignoring given the position he's in. He simply doesn't care how much it hurts. It all feels so fucking good. Can feel his release building and he is so desperate for it regardless of how many times he'd jerked himself off these last 7 days, it isn't the same as this, didn't leave him satisfied and aching like Seth craved.

Dean seemed to be thinking the same thing because he lets the hand on Seth's hip slide around to grip his cock and start jerking him off almost in time with his thrusts. "Wanna come so bad, Seth, but I wanna feel you coming on my cock first" Dean growls into his ear, nipping around it as he done so. "think you can do that for me since you've been such a demanding slut all night? Huh? For me?-" Dean's voice cuts off whatever he was about to say when Seth lets out a cry of his name, followed by a steam of curses as wave after wave of his climax wrecks his body, continues to whimper and moan as Dean pounds into him until he's spilling inside him, teeth sinking into Seth's shoulder blade and letting out harsh growls as he comes.

Both of them collapsed on the bed, limbs tangled as they come down, breathing heavy. Seth whimpering when Dean finally slips out and he feels his release trickle down the insides of his thighs.

Dean is the first to speak unsurprisingly, hand sliding up his side. "You sure you can take this more than once a week, pretty boy?" He asks and even now the smugness and implication of it sends a tingle down Seth's spine.

"I know I can" Seth growls back without moving, just letting Dean's hand trail over him.

Seth could swear he hears Dean break out into a grin before he speaks next, "Think you can handle it more than once in a night?" That has Seth's head lifting so he can grin back at Dean though, silently accepting the challenge and invitation. "Cause I really want some pizza but I don't think I'm done with you yet" And Seth should probably be offended by how Dean's talking about him, but it's only got his stomach fluttering and he's nodding before he's even really thought about it.

"I hate pizza" Seth notes as Dean reaches for the phone.

"Pepperoni it is then" Dean smirks, catching his tongue between his teeth, as he lets his eyes work over the sight of Seth completely fucked out and spread on his bed.

"Asshole" Seth laughs out, turning on his back to watch Dean move around in all his naked glory too. Yeah. He's totally eating pizza tonight.

"Takes one to know one" Dean shoots back with a wink before turning his attention to the voice on the other end of the phone.

Yeah. Seth thinks. It certainly does. 

* * *

Sorry, if you tried to read this yesterday when the document completely fucked up for whatever reason. It actually happens to me a lot on here & I have no idea how to stop it or correct it. Thank you to _**Takers Dark Lover**_ for mailing me about it, absolute sweetheart.


End file.
